La carta, recuerdos y tu mirada
by Haira
Summary: [Oneshot] InuYashaxKagome


**Amor:**

...si, asi comenzo todo, con una mirada; ¿que es una mirada? una manera de expresar sentimientos, de decir cosas sin hablar, quizas el lenguaje del amor, ese que se comprende solo con una mirada; tu estabas con tus amigos, y yo con los míos, cuando te vi, creí que solo eras una persona mas en esa gran fiesta, pero no fue asi, tu fuiste esa persona especial, me acerque a ti, todavía nose como me atreví, quizas fueron las insistencias de mis amigas, te me quedaste viendo, lo recuerdo bien, y yo a ti, nose cuanto tiempo estuvimos a si¿quien sabe?...estuve a punto de hablarte cuando llego tu ¿novia?...si tu novia...no me hubiera importado, si no hubiera sido que tu novia era mi prima, que mala suerte, -pensé- ¿pero porque? si ni siquiera sabia tu nombre, te fuiste con ella sin dirigirme la palabra, ni siquiera regalarme una mirada, con la esperanza de no volver a verte, me fui a mi casa al final, pero seguías en mi mente, nose porque no pude negarme a tu mirada, nose porque esa noche te recordé a cada segundo que pasaba...¿quien sabe?...meses después, lo recuerdo bien, cuando creí haberte olvidado, te volví a ver, en la casa de Kikyo, mi prima, nose porque fui ahi...nos llevamos bien pero no tanto, era en las afueras de Tokio, asi que me debería de quedar un par de dias, al llegar ahí estabas, ella nos presento, pero yo sentia ya que te conocía, era extraño, pero verdadero, solo con una mirada tuya habia bastado para cautivarme, para volverme loca, para...¿enamorarme?...quizas...mas seguro que era un si...¿qué loco no?...si ..tan loco como mi corazón...recuerdo que esa noche mi prima tuvo que salir de urgencia...¿por qué razon?...no recuerdo eso, solo se que fue al hospital, ella era enfermera en ese entonces...me quede solo contigo, pero creí que te habías ido a dormir, asi que salí al jardín, grande, lindo, la noche era hermosa, la mejor de mi vida, la recuerdo bien, una calida brisa corria por el lugar, el cielo estaba oscuro, tanto que apenas se veían las pocas estrellas que alumbraban la noche...¿la razon? ...era luna nueva...la mejor noche de cada mes, la que anunciaba el fin y el nuevo comienzo de las cosas, ese dia te da la oportunidad de cambiar para bien, o para mal, en ocasiones... recuerdo que estaba tan concentrada en mis pensamientos, que te apareciste en frente de mi, y me diste un gran susto, casi caigo, pero me sostuviste de la cintura, y ahí estabas, tus dorada mirada, no paso mucho para que me soltaras y desviaras la mirada...¿por qué? Me sentí muy bien entre tus brazos...¿que sentiste?...¿algo?...¿o nada?...no lo se...esa noche, nos la pasamos hablando, confié en ti y tu en mi, apenas te conocía y te estaba contando mi vida entera, por lo menos desde que tengo uso de razon...noche mágica...tanto tiempo habia pasado...¿lo recuerdas acaso?...tanto tiempo que cuando me di cuenta...ya era de mañana...me dijiste –hasta mas tarde- y yo te di una sonrisa...te acercaste¿para besar mi mejilla?...no fue asi, me diste un beso en los labios, corto, tierno, dulce, suave...pero corto...¿equivocación?...no creo...entonces ¿esa fue tu intención?, y si lo fue te digo gracias, recuerdos de un amor, recuerdos de nuestro amor...dejaste a mi prima...me dijiste que me amabas...y vivimos nuestro amor ...pero ahora.,, dos años después, me dices "adios"...y me regalas una mirada antes de subir al avión...¿enserio no me amas¿O solo es porque no quieres aceptar que no podrás volver y lo dices solo para que me olvide de ti?...si esa es tu intención...no podrá ser porque te amo y no te olvidare...no me importa donde vallas, siempre te amare, por ahora solo tengo los dulces recuerdos de nuestra vida juntos, de nuestro dulce amor...si lees esta carta es porque en verdad si te intereso...¿ o no?...sino...¿porque leer una carta sin importancia para ti?...no importa...solo queria a través de esta carta...traer los recuerdos de tu mirada...

**Kagome...**

* * *

Sin dejar de mirar por el gran ventanal de la ciudad de Londres...con la carta de su amada en sus manos esbozo una pequeña sonrisa...¿sonrisa?...era algo imposible en el desde hacia algunos meses, desde que llego a esa ciudad tan grande con gente que el no conocía...gente que a el no le interesaba, pero por cosas del destino, era imposible dejar...recuerdos...vagos en su mente llegaron, si, esos últimos dos años, esa fiesta en la que creyó que ella estaba loca por quedárselo viendo todo el tiempo, pero que el luego cayo en su juego, y sin pensarlo, hizo lo mismo...las cosas que hacían para encontrarse a escondidas...locuras, tonterías... y otra vez tristeza comenzo a sentir...por no poder estar a su lado, cuando el mas queria...pero no pudo negar que esa carta lo reconforto en algo, en saber que ella jamás lo olvidaría y que lo amaría, si...¿pero que tal sino era lo correcto?, no podia obligarla a atarse a un recuerdo, pero sabia en lo mas profundo de su corazón, que con el tiempo se olvidaría de el...pero mientras tanto jamás la dejaría de amarla –gracias- solo pudo decir en un susurro inaudible y posando su mirada en las estrellas del manto negro de la noche, el mismo que cubría el cielo de ella, quien tambien desde Japón veia las estrellas desde su jardín, pareció comprender su mensaje y solo sonrió felizmente sabiendo que su amado aun la queria, la recordaba ...

Inuyasha guardo la carta , siguió recordando a su amada esa noche y todas las que siguieron, pero no lo hacia con remordimiento, sino con felicidad...¿qué felicidad podría traer estar lejos de la persona que amas?...quien sabe...quizas la de saber que esa persona es unica para ti y jamás la olvidaras...no importa lo que pase...

**FIN**

* * *

**H**ola .

Este es un** Oneshot** que escribí hace tiempo...se que es corto pero es un tesoro para mi, es uno de los primeros que hice.

¿les gusto?

Espero que si...

Dejenme review's **Ok**?

Muchas grax...

**_Hanabi Haru_**


End file.
